


Satanic Bunny Boy|| Creepypasta X OC

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises
Summary: A Satanic Bunny Boy, might make the Creepypasta feel things they aren't meant to feel anymore





	Satanic Bunny Boy|| Creepypasta X OC

Toby ran down the stairs only to trip over one of the steps and fall face first down them. He sat and flung himself over the couch, crouching down in front of it.  In front of the small crowd stood Slenderman, he was giving a small 'New Recruit' before placing [a small, frightened looking, brown bunny with a pentagram on it's forehead](tse2.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.h5eI-uNhFpS7g1Hzyr0ekAHaFO&pid=15.1&P=0&w=261&h=184) on the table. "A bunny?" BEN asked. "A bunny is our new recruit?!" Jeff practically yelled. Slender shook his head, "No, not a bunny. A boy my children." Just as he had said that the bunny on the table had turned into a boy. He looked around and stretched his arms in the air, he wrist were linked together by handcuffs. He pulled his legs up around his body and smiled, reveling his shark like teeth. "His name's Robbie Masters, and he's not a new recruit yet. He still needs be tested. Which will take place in a week, since I have an important place to be." And with that Slender had vanished. Robbie looked around then got up. He looked at the rest of them then spotted Sally, she was curled in a ball in a little chair, shivering out of fear. Robbie walked up to her and crouched in front of her causing her to shrink back and start to cry. He frowned and climbed into the chair in front of her before turning into the small brown bunny from before. Sally looked down and noticed the bunny rubbing his head against her ankle, begging for attention. Sally smiled and picked up the bunny, scratching it behind the ear. She giggled more when in started to softly nibble on her finger. People in the living room stared in awe. Just now getting here and already knowing how to get Sally to stop crying. It was amazing.  Sally placed the bunny back on the floor and as if on cure the bunny turned back to a boy. Robbie smiled at Sally and Sally smiled back. "Good kid..." He said, his voice soft and raspy barely below a whisper. He turned towards the rest and smiled. "Hello...Creepypastas...."


End file.
